Talk:Daedric Armor (Skyrim)
Find or Forge Will daedric armor appear in Skyrim as a lootable item, or is it a forge only item? With the scarcity of daedra hearts, I assume the armor would be forge only, but I have not yet reached lv. 50 to see if the armor has become common. I have seen many lists of hints and tips under Smithing, but I have yet to see anything diclosing the list of armors found in game without forging. XxSick DemonxX (talk) 23:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I have found pre-enchanted pieces of daedric armor, the first one appearing in the low 50's. 17:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Location??? Is there a place where you can find this armor or can it only be created? Rename pages so that it's focused here instead Can some Admin delete the page named "Daedric armor and weapons (Skyrim)" and rename this one as it instead? No need to have 3 different pages to talk about Daedric armor and weapons in Skyrim... I made a #REDIRECT on the aforedmentioned page but it doesn't seem to work >_> Hyunckel (talk) 17:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Daedric Weapons has its own page. This page is just for the ARMOR. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 17:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) This wiki should be re-organized then How come some armor sets and weapons are united, and some are apart ? This doesn't make sense IMO. We should follow ONE rule not add pages here and there and make the wiki clunky. It's not the quantity of pages that adds quality Oo Hyunckel (talk) 18:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with this. Some formal community discussion should occur or something. There are pages with Armor and weapons of a given type. Some with just armor, some with just weapons. There are even individual page still floating around that should redirect to these armor/weapon pages. It's very confusing and difficult to navigate. --— Radical D (bother \ 18:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :i agree to have all the Armor and weapons of each type on the same page. :I concur, it makes things very easy to see. For instance, if you went to the Smithing page, and scroll down to where it says, for instance, Dwarven Smithing, you'd be able to see the weapons, armor, and where to find the materials for it. It just looks more efficient and streamlined. When I did this with Dwarven Smithing, it was reverted to a stub in less than 12 hours, totally undoing all the work I did to make it easy to see. It's frustrating as hell. ---- SenselessNoise (talk) 03:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC)SenselessNoise ::My two cents worth: We should have pages for both Weapons and Armor as individual pages. (For example: Daedric Weapons, Daedric Armor, Iron Weapons, Iron Armor, etc. However, there should also be a page for such things as Dwarven Smithing, where BOTH should be listed. That way, we cover the most ground, as folks may want to know requirements for smithing Dwarven items, or they may be interested in the stats for Dwarven armor/weapons (i.e. to use them). Just my opinion. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 01:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I've been trying to make it that way, Timeoion (I separated the Orcish Armor and Weapons pages), but I've been more focused on getting item pages up there. There's still quite a ways to go. -ekulylnam. (talk) 02:11, November 28, 2011 (UTC) How to Obtain In this section is stated how you can get 2 hearts from The Black Star. Does this vary? Because 2 out of 2 playthroughs for me resulted in 3 hearts. So would there be a fluctuating number of Daedra in the Soul Gem or is it 3? ~ Flightmare (talk) 16:55, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I have to add that my level varied on both characters. One being over 25, while the other was below 10. ~ Flightmare (talk) 16:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Notes Does anyone know what guards say when they see you with the armor? Because if they comment on alot of armor sets so I'm pretty sure they say something when whereing this rare, powerful set. DanMan7308 (talk) 15:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) DanMan7308 Oddly enough, no. Not even the Daedric Princes themselves make a comment. Elloabbey (talk) 17:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC)